


Awkward is the New Smooth

by moriann



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A voice in the back of Felicity’s head is shouting, <i>Abort, abort!</i> She thinks it sounds vaguely like her voice of reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward is the New Smooth

'Want to go out for coffee sometime?' Felicity blurts out before she can talk herself out of it.

Sara freezes, hand stretched out halfway to her leather jacket strewn across one of the desks, but she snaps out of it quickly and turns around to face Felicity, one eyebrow already going up. 

‘As in, on a date?’ she asks, leaning back against the desk and crossing her arms.

A voice in the back of Felicity’s head is shouting, _Abort, abort!_ She thinks it sounds vaguely like her voice of reason.

‘If you want to? I mean, it could also mean a completely platonic coffee, if you’d prefer.’ Sara is still looking at her in silence, which probably means it was a no, and she is either trying to figure out a kind way to let her down, or laughing at her on the inside. _Time to cut your losses, Smoak._ ‘Or, you know what, we can forget I ever said that, and move on. Yes, let’s do that,’ Felicity says and swivels her chair to face the computers. _Of course _her one clumsy attempt at asking someone on the team out would result in an even more awkward conversation. She can hear a soft sound as Sara pushes herself off the desk, and the clicking sound of her heels as she crosses the room towards Felicity.__

__For just a moment, Felicity considers staring at her monitors and ignoring the approaching footsteps, but she turns around when she hears them stop right behind her chair._ _

__‘I’m not really a big fan of dating,’ says Sara, arms still crossed, and Felicity is definitely not staring at how good she looks in that tank top. Only, trying not to look at her arms and her chest is not such a great idea, because once she lowers her gaze, her eyes are planted right on her legs, and leather trousers this tight should be banned._ _

__When she looks back up at Sara’s face – which seemed like a safely neutral target – she can see Sara smirking down at her._ _

__‘That’s cool, not dating is perfectly fine,’ she starts and despairs her inability to be smooth instead of babbling in situations like this. ‘I’m not in the habit of asking my stupidly attractive co-workers out either.’_ _

__‘Stupidly attractive, huh?’ says Sara and slowly leans in, putting her hands on the chair’s armrests, her hair falling forward over her shoulders._ _

__‘Yes?’ Felicity is honestly not sure why this came out as a question, but apparently it was the right thing to say, because Sara’s smirk turns into a full-on smile, and up close it’s an amazing view, enough to get her distracted, because the next thing she knows, Sara gets a firmer grip on the armrests, and straddles her in the chair. Felicity’s hands almost end up squished between them, but she manages to move them to Sara’s hips at the last moment. She can’t touch the skin, but she can feel the warmth seeping through the leather, and somehow this sensation is what breaks her daze. She closes the last of the gap between them and kisses Sara, at first just a slow, close-mouthed peck on her lips, but when she feels Sara’s mouth move under hers, she grows bolder, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss._ _

__Felicity has to remind herself to keep her eyes open, because she can’t quite believe this is happening, and she needs to take in all the sensations to make sure this is not just another fantasy. But seeing the faint shadows Sara’s lashes cast on her cheeks in the fluorescent lights, feeling the smooth fabric of her t-shirt as she slides her hands up her back, hearing the soft gasps Sara makes as she draws a breath in between kisses – all of it makes it so much better than anything she’s been imagining, especially once Sara tangles her fingers in her hair, pulls back the slightest bit and starts trailing kisses along her jaw. Felicity shivers as Sara’s breath brushes her cheek and she can’t stop staring at her, transfixed, her fingers unconsciously trailing circles along Sara’s shoulder blades._ _

__And then Sara is straightening up, her fingernails trailing down Felicity’s neck as she draws away._ _

__‘We should do that again some time,’ Sara whispers into her ear, and saunters off towards the exit, grabbing her jacket on the way. Felicity takes a deep breath and tries to gather herself, runs her hands down her blouse in a doomed attempt to smooth out the wrinkles._ _

__When she looks up, Sara’s already at the door, and Felicity racks her brain for something to say, preferably not something too embarrassing, but then she sees Sara wink at her, and instead what leaves her mouth is, ‘Well, _that_ was uncalled for!’ but before she can try to backtrack, Sara lets out a startled laugh, and Felicity think that maybe she can make her awkwardness work for her after all._ _


End file.
